Negro Final
by x.xMelanyx.x
Summary: ¿ Que pasaria si el culpable de la muerte de su igual fuera suya? la obscuridad se cierne sobre Tom... Podra salir de ella? pesimo summary mejor leer la historia :D ¿ Reviews? : BillxTom
1. Chapter 1

** Epilogo  
**

Cruzando un largo pasillo se encontraban tres chicos de edad madura guiados por un guardia de seguridad. El lugar era frío y tenebroso, como no iba a serlo, se encontraban en la cárcel. Pronto llegaron ante una puerta conformada por barrotes detrás de la cual se podía ver una silueta conocida.

- Señor kaulitz, tiene visita. – le informo el guardia.

Dentro se podía ver a un joven de unos 19 años, alto y con rastas. De piel bronceada y rostro bello, tenia un piercing en la boca. En su cara solo se podía ver la culpa. Utilizaba ropas de unas tres veces su talla y una gorra que volvía sombría la cara.  
Luego de escuchar las palabras del guardia, ni se inmuto. Seguía con la mirada fija en el piso, planteándose mentalmente una sola pregunta, ¿Por qué?  
El primero en entrar a la sala fue Andreas, seguido por George y Gustav. Todos estaban muy apenados por lo que hizo Tom, pero pese a todo no podían dejar que se muriera solo en esa prisión.  
El guardia abandono la mazmorra, no sin antes decir:

-Tienen 5 minutos.

El primero en intentar entablar una conversación fue George.  
-Hey, Tom hermano ¿Cómo estas?- Estas palabras trajeron las miradas fulminantes de Andreas y Gustav.  
-Tom, tienes que comer… Si sigues así enfermaras más y podrías morir… - dijo el rubio.  
- _Ya nada importa…- _La voz que se escucho fue tan solo un susurro.  
-¡Claro que importa Tom! Tu nos importas-  
- _Ustedes no comprenden… Ya de nada sirve vivir… no si él no esta…_- Todos sabía de quien se referia el de rastas.  
- Tienes que comprender que él ya no volverá.  
- … - El menor guardo silencio, perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones, mientras que Andreas intentaba devolverlo al mundo real.  
- Tom, Tom! TOM!- Y Tom, como si fuera bipolar o tuviera doble personalidad, sonrió y comenzó gritar:  
- ¡Él esta muerto, se merecía lo que le toco! Sí, se lo merecía, como se atrevió a hacerme eso a mí… ¡Lo mataría de nuevo si pudiera!- Luego comenzó a reírse como un loco, a lo que Andreas reacciono abalanzándose sobre él y golpeándolo.

-¡Como pudiste hacerlo! Era tu hermano… ¡Era mi mejor amigo!- Las lagrimas comenzaban a aflorar en su rostro y Tom no paraba de reír… Hasta que llego el guardia, paró la pelea y se llevo a los chicos. Él único que no menciono palabra en todo ese tiempo fue Gustav, ya que él era el que mejor comprendía la situación. Lo último que Tom escucho antes de quedar sumido en la penumbra fueron los gritos de su antes mejor amigo diciendo ¡Era mi amigo!.  
Pero ellos no comprendían… ¡nadie podía hacerlo! Solo él sabía porque lo hizo…

· No tardo mucho antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo… El único lugar donde podía estar en contacto con su igual ·

--------------------------------------------------------------- Tom -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Desperté" sintiéndome mas pesado que nunca. Me encontraba en medio de un parque al parecer abandonado. No tenía idea de cual era mi función ahí. La noche se cernía como un manto sobre todo el lugar y unas cuantas estrellas parecían brillar casi invisibles en el firmamento… La plaza se encontraba iluminada por unos faroles que hacían el lugar más tétrico ya que reflejaban las sombras de los arboles por todo el lugar… De repente algo llamo mi atención. Allá a lo lejos se podía ver a un chico alto, blanco como el papel, con cabellos negros como el azabache que caían largos por su espalda… Pero no podía ser… él estaba muerto… El chico al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre él comenzó a correr…

-- ¡Espera! – Bill hizo caso nulo de las palabras de su gemelo y siguió corriendo, así que Tom decidió ir tras él. Pero cuando llego hasta donde antes se encontraba parado su reflejo, este ya se había ido.

-- Rayos-- ¿Qué haría ahora? Frente a él se encontraban dos caminos en mal estado y no sabía cual tomar… -- ¿Que debo hacer Billy? Ya no sé por donde seguir… Te extraño tanto… -- Después de estas palabras todo se volvió confuso , pero entre la obscuridad y el silencio se pudo escuchar una débil voz decir

-- _Tom…._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Vuelta al hogar

Tom

Fui bruscamente traído a la realidad por un policía de cara ruda, que al levantarme me amenazo con una pistola en la espalda mientras me decía:

-- Un movimiento en falso y te vuelo tus pulmones—Al parecer ellos aun no olvidaban mi reacción de cuando me trajeron aquí. Me llevó por el mismo pasillo por el que entre a este lugar, ya que según él me esperaba una "sorpresita". Lo que yo no preveía era que al final se encontraba mi madre, que corrió a abrazarme apenas me vio.

--Tom! Mi pequeño bebe…-- Unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro ¿Serian de felicidad? No lograba comprender nada… Como podía quererme aun después de que yo le arrebate a su otro hijo?  
--¿Qué hacen aquí?  
--Vinimos a sacarte de este lugar para llevarte a casa—El que contesto esta vez fue Gordon, el actual novio de mi madre. Su rostro mostraba duda, como si al igual que yo tampoco supiera que hacían aquí "rescatándome" después de lo que hice. De todas formas, después de sus palabras preferí guardar silencio. Cualquier lugar era mejor que la cárcel.  
El jefe de policías les hizo firmar papeles, les dio unas cuantas advertencias, para luego dejarme en libertad. En unas horas más ya me encontraba de nuevo en mi casa, el lugar donde pase toda mi infancia con Bill, antes de convertirnos en Tokio Hotel y hacer viajes por todo el mundo. Esos días se veían tan lejanos ahora... Las fiestas, las diversiones, la emoción de tocar ante miles... Simone me condujo hasta mi antigua habitación que antes compartía con Bill y me dejo frente a la puerta, no sin antes decir:

--Espero que te guste — Me regalo una fugaz y se fue. Al abrir la puerta sufrí una especie de flash back. Todo se encontraba en completo desorden. La cama desecha, las cortinas cerradas, botellas en el piso, un charco de sangre... Sobre el se encontraba el cuerpo tirado de mi hermano, con la cabeza gacha, sus cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro. Al mirarme pude ver unas lágrimas negras salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas, mientras formulaba una simple palabra

-- _Tomi…_-- Cerré los ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos me encontré con mi habitación en perfecto estado, ni rastro de lo que fue mi recuerdo. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese recuerdo. Como me gustaría volver al pasado y que todo fuera como antes, nunca haber comenzado nada, ser solo Bill y yo como dos simples hermanos gemelos… _Me gustaría_… Pero de nada sirve ya pensar en lo que pdria haber sido y en lo que fue, todo pasa por algo y ya no hay vuelta atrás. De repente comencé a sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza y mareos, seguido por el grito de mi madre -- ¡Tom!— Luego todo se vuelve obscuro…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me encontraba de nuevo ante esos dos caminos en mal estado. Ninguna señal, nada. Todo permanecía en perfecto silencio y desolado, igual que la última vez que lo vi. No sabía donde diablos tenía que ir y sentía que el tiempo se me agotaba. Entonces, solo como me encontraba en ese lugar, recordé una canción que mi hermano creó cuando Devilish recién estaba dando inicio a nuestra música. Comencé a susurrar el coro…

_Wenn nichts mehr geht werd´ ich ein Engel sein_

_Fr dich allein_

Und dir in jeder dunklen Nacht erschein´

Und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier

Wir werden uns nie mehr verlier´n

(Cuando no sepas que hacer

Seré tu ángel, sólo para ti

Para ti me apareceré en cada noche oscura y profunda

Y no nos volveremos a perder)

(No se si la traducción esta buena pero me gustaría pensar que si ya que suena ideal :) )  
Cuando termine sentí un viento helado recorrer mi cuerpo, como si algo atravesara todo mi ser. Levante mi cabeza para mirar el cielo, en el momento justo que pasaba una estrella fugaz en dirección derecha, así que siguiendo una corazonada seguí el camino que iba en esa dirección. No sabia que hacia ahí, pero no daría media vuelta ahora, no después de haber avanzado tanto. Al llegar al final de unas escaleras mohosas, por fin lo pude ver. Hermoso como siempre, con su pelo lacio que le caía sobre los hombros, pálido como si hubiera muerto ¿que ironía no cierto?. Nos encontrábamos ambos en un claro circular rodeados de arboles. Me daba la espalda como si yo no estuviera ahí, como si mi presencia fuera un estorbo al que hay que ignorar. Comencé a avanzar hacia él, al principio con miedo, preguntándome que pasaría en nuestro rencuentro, pero seguí con decisión. Caminé unos cuantos metros, cuando siento un crujido bajo mis pies. Miro para fijarme de que se trata y me percato de que estoy parado en una fosa profunda que se encuentra congelada superficialmente. Comienza a romperse. Desesperado grito:  
--¡Bill!—Pero es como si no escuchara.  
El hielo se rompe, yo caigo. El agua esta helada. Es como si me enterraran mil cuchillos ardientes. Pido ayuda, mi vos apenas sale por el frio glaciar que me inunda, pero Bill solo sonríe y me dice

-- Nos vemos Tomi—Luego me hundo para no volver a salir…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertar me encuentro en una sala totalmente blanca, rodeado por una camisa de fuerza. ¿ Que hago aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Como están? Espero que les guste la historia que me esfuerzo mucho en hacerla :D tenía pensado el principio y el final pero para el desarrollo no se me ha ocurrido nada D: O.O así que lo que venga es pura invención de momento xD  
Aquí les va :) Dejen reviews si please :D!!**

**Horrible despertar**

Tom despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza en una sala totalmente blanca, la cama, las paredes y la ropa junto con la camisa de fuerza que lo envolvía. La habitación contaba con una sola ventana que daba a un gran patio rodeado por una muralla alta que tenía alambres de púas enrollados en la parte de arriba. Espero pacientemente a que alguien viniera a explicarle que demonios hacia en ese jodido lugar, pero nadie llegaba. Las horas pasaban lentas y tortuosas, hasta que por fin entro un hombre de bata blanca en la sala seguido por dos enfermeras.

-- Buenas tardes señor kaulitz, soy el doctor Esteban Giamo, experto psiquiatra ¿como se encuentra?—Dijo el tipo ese con una sonrisa en la cara.

-- ¡Excelente! Como mas me podría encontrar si despierto en una camisa de fuerza en el manicomio? ¬¬!! Puede dejar de hacerse el tarado y explicarme que hago aquí?!

-- Puede calmarse señor kaulitz? O prefiere que lo hagamos dormir? Una simple inyección y se acabaría el problema—Respondió el doctor con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, al parecer se la estaba pasando de lo lindo. Tom prefirió clamarse, o sino quien sabe que le harían esos doctores locos.

--Veo que prefirió calmarse, bueno respondiendo a su pregunta anterior, usted se encuentra aquí por intento de asesinato a su madre Simone, el pasado viernes 23 de Junio. —La sonrisa permaneció en todo momento.

-- Ase... Asesinato??—Tom apenas podía articular palabra, no podía ser posible lo que le estaba pasando, ¿Él asesinar? Y a su madre mas encima!… Lo peor es que no recordaba nada de nada :S.

--Si, asesinato, o quiere que le refresque la memoria?

--…--

-- Según lo que nos conto su madre y Gordon, usted sufrió un leve colapso mental cuando se encontraba en su habitación y luego comenzó a avanzar hacia la escalera, por la que bajo, se dirigió a la cocina y agarro un cuchillo. Después se acerco "lentamente" hacia su madre y la amenazo con el arma, ante lo cual Gordon reaccionó golpeándolo con un bate en la cabeza, ante lo cual callo desmallado y así es como usted llego aquí. Al parecer ya tenia antecedentes de asesinato hacia su propio hermano gemelo o me equivoco?—Esto ultimo lo dijo con un leve tono de sorpresa, ya que no podía comprender la razón por la cual un gemelo querría asesinar a su igual, ¿engaño? ¿Robo? ¿Traición? O ¿habría algo mas profundo, una historia entre medio?

--No, no se equivoca—Declaro el castaño con una sombría mirada.

-- Bueno, mejor cambiemos el tema, señoritas enfermeras, quítenle esa camisa de fuerza para poder realizarle un examen físico—Por fin! Tal ve si le quitaban esa camisa tendría alguna posibilidad de escapar, incluso la cárcel era mejor que el manicomio… Observo fijamente la habitación buscando una vía de escape… ¡Sí! La puerta estaba abierta, era ahora o nunca… Bill, pronto nos veremos…  
Las enfermeras se le acercaron con cuidado y de forma experta, le sacaron esa molestosa camisa. Luego le pusieron una bata blanca encima y lo hicieron subirse a una pesa.

-- Permanezca quieto y tranquilo señor kaulitz – Luego de estas palabras, el señor se dio vuelta para buscar unas hojas y hacer algunas anotaciones, esta era su oportunidad. Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban, empujo a una de las enfermeras que lo tenían agarrado contra una bandeja repleta de jeringas. Luego corrió hacia la puerta como alma que lleva al diablo. Lo último que escucho antes de seguir corriendo fue como el doctor Giamo gritaba ¡Se escapa el paciente, que alguien lo detenga!  
Luego pudo escuchar como una alarma era activada, de que lugar, no tenia la menor idea. Y así comenzó la persecución. Corrió por largos pasillos, subió, bajo escaleras, hasta que llego a lo que parecía la puerta principal. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió unos pasos tras suyo, así que se metió a la primera puerta que vio. Por poco. Pudo sentir como la gente se paraba en la entrada, solo le quedaba mantener la respiración

-- ¿Dónde esta?—Pregunto el que aprecia ser el doctor Giamo.

-- No puede estar muy lejos, revisen todo los lugares y sobre todo la entrada, no puede haber ido muy lejos con ese traje—Respondió una voz desconocida. Tom espero a que se fueran para poder relajarse un poco y poder examinar así la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era una sala chica, al parecer una lavandería o la sala de un conserje. En ella había uniformes para los guardias que vigilaban la entrada al manicomio, batas de doctores, trajes de pacientes, etc. A parte había unas cuantas armas y utensilios de limpieza. Definitivamente eso era la sala de un conserje. Se cambio su traje de paciente por uno de esos uniformes que al parecer le pertenecía a "Dante Domilio". Quedo igual que un jodido guardia. Luego se guardo una de las mejores armas. Lo único que lo delataba eran sus malditas rastas.

Sus preciadas rastas. Se las tendría que cortar… ¡No! Todo menos eso D:. Tenía una lucha interna entre cortarse las rastas o no. Al final gano el instinto de supervivencia y decidió cortárselas. Agarro unas tijeras de podar y se coloco frente a un espejo ¿realmente era tan necesario? T-T Y así comenzó la ardua tarea. Se las dejo todas a una altura más o menos pareja, lo suficientemente cortas para que la gorra las cubriera todas. Luego salió de la habitación e intento pasar lo mas desapercibido posible. Todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas, ya estaba cerca de la entrada, cuando se le acerca otro uniformado. Que diablos hacia ahora?

-- Domilio! ¿Qué haces ahí parado como imbécil? Ve a vigilar tu puesto!—Dijo el guardia, pero al estar mas cerca se percato de algo—Tú no eres domilio… --- Antes de terminar estas palabras Tom le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo sin conocimiento. Luego se puso a buscar algo de utilidad entre la ropa del tipo… Por fin encontró lo que buscaba, ¡las llaves de un auto! Pero los autos se encontraban al otro lado de la muralla ¬¬ Tendría que pasar "desapercibido". Se dirigió lentamente con el arma en alto y la espalda recta hacia la puerta de entrada. Al llegar pasó sin problemas entre los otros guardias que ni se fijaron en su presencia. El problema fue cuando se estaba subiendo al auto y por lo lejos apareció el guardia al cual había golpeado, gritando:

-- ¡El "prisionero" escapa! ¡El verdadero Domilio no vino a trabajar hoy! – Entonces todos fijaron la vista en el chico que se había subido al auto y ya comenzaba a arrancar. Tom solo pensaba "¡Mierda! debí pegarle mas fuerte y atarlo ¬¬"— ¡No se queden ahí parados como idiotas! ¡Súbanse a sus carros y síganlo! – A lo que los demás respondieron-- ¡Sí general!

Tom pensó que ya les llevaba mucha ventaja, y por si lo atrapaban, solo había un lugar al que quería ir. Quería comprobar si todo fue verdad, si no fue solo un sueño…

Cruzo algunas calles a toda velocidad, tomo algunos atajos, siempre atento a si lo seguían los del manicomio.  
Cuando por fin, en la cima de una colina, pudo divisar el lugar al que quería legar. El cementerio. Llego frente a sus puertas y estaciono el auto. Estaba cerrado, tendría que buscar otro medio de entrar. Se dirigió a la parte trasera y escalo la reja. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era buscar "esa" tumba. Estuvo buscando por un tiempo que le pareció eterno, hasta que llego a sus antepasados, sus abuelos, y se detuvo en seco frente a una tumba en especial. Esa tumba rezaba:

"AQUÍ LLACE BILL KAULITZ TRUMPER, GRAN HIJO  
Y HERMANO."  
F/N: 1 de septiembre de 1989  
F/M: 1 de septiembre de 2008

"Entonces, ¿Todo fue verdad?... No podía creerlo…". Sobre la tumba reposaban unas hermosas rosas blancas que ya se estaban marchitando. Pero había un color que desentonaba. Aparto las rosas blancas se encontraba una rosa negra. ¿No que esas rosas no existían? Lo mas extraño era que estaba fresca, como si la hubieran arrancado ase unos instantes y la hubieran puesto ahí. Pero eso era imposible, ya que en el tiempo que él había estado ahí, no había venido nadie…  
Aun no podía creer que su hermano estuviera muerto... Tenía que comprobarlo el mismo. Fue por una pala. Hoy día no estaba el cuidador, al parecer era domingo. Agarro la pala y comenzó a cavar. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando al fin topo con algo. Por fin había llegado. Era mas pesado de lo que pensaba. Por suerte no estaba profundo. Saco la tapa y se sorprendió enormemente con lo que encontró adentro. No era ningún cadáver, en la tumba había…

-- ¡Tom kaulitz se encuentra rodeado! Ponga las manos en alto, no haga ningún movimiento en falso, y no le aremos daño.

Pero pese a las advertencias, Tom dirigió lentamente su mano hacia el bolsillo interno de su uniforme.

-- ¡Alto! ¡He dicho alto! – Pero como Tom non reaccionaba, le dispararon. Esa noche se derramo sangre.

Tom callo pesado sobre la tierra como si la vida pasara en cámara lenta. Su mano quedo extendida al lado suyo, y en su extremidad estaba agarrada firmemente la rosa negra.

Hubo solo un ultimo pensamiento

"_Bill… Perdóname"_

Y dos simples palabras, que significaban mas que el mundo entero para él

-- Te amo…

Dicho esto cerró los ojos lentamente, Todo se desvanecía a su alrededor. La obscuridad venía por él. Lo que encontró dentro del ataúd le demostró que su hermano no estaba muerto, lo cual significaba que ya no estarían eternamente juntos.

Solo estarían eternamente separados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Les gusto? Muy triste, pero no se preocupen que no todo termina aquí, aunque parezca poco probable D: Prox capitulo para fecha indefinida xd  
Chau a todos :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Vuelta atrás

14 años.

Como cualquier otro día, Bill se despertó más temprano que su hermano para estar listo antes para entrar al colegio. El jodido colegio. No había otra cosa que los gemelos odiaran mas que ese establecimiento y todo lo que venia de él, las tareas, las clases, los compañeros… Preparo su mochila y se fue a duchar. Mientras tanto Tom, que dormía en la misma habitación, despertaba.

--Bill? –Al escuchar el ruido que hacia la ducha, supo que Bill ya se encontraba ahí. Se refregó los ojos para desperezarse y luego se dirigió también al baño para lavarse la cara.  
Pese al vapor y todo, se podía distinguir la figura de su hermano a través del vidrio. Que delgado y delicado era, como una mujer. Se quedo mirando fijamente a su hermano hasta que este le llamo la atención.

--Tom? Eres tu?

-- Quien si no? – La pregunta obvia que le hacia — Oye apúrate que llegaremos tarde a clases—Y con estas palabras salió del baño.  
Se estaba vistiendo cuando sintió el ruido sordo de una caída ¡Bill! Fue corriendo hacia el baño para encontrarse con su hermano tirado a medio salir de la ducha, con la toalla en su cintura.

-- Bill! Bill mírame ¿Estas bien?-- El pelinegro levanto lentamente la cabeza. Un pequeño hilito de sangre le salía de la boca y le crecía un notable moretón. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos marrones.

--Si, estoy bien, no tienes por que preocu…- pero antes de que terminara la frase, Tom ya se encontraba abrazándolo.

--Temía que te hubieras echo algo… ven acá para que te cure esa herida que te hiciste – Esto ultimo lo dijo tiernamente, luego se fijo de que Bill aun seguía en toalla y se puso rojo como un tomate. Bill noto esta reacción pero prefirió guardar silencio. Se sentó en la taza del wáter mientras Tom buscaba un desinfectante y le mojaba con una toalla húmeda la boca para limpiar los restos de sangre, Cuando termino, sus caras se encontraban a poca distancia la una de la otra. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambas llenas de pasión. Se iban acercando, cuando fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por su madre.

-- Tom! Que están haciendo? – Dijo una nerviosa Simone.

-- Solo le estaba limpiando a Bill una herida que se hizo al caer en la ducha, nada grave—respondió calmadamente Tom. Bill solo guardaba silencio.

-- Bill cariño! ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?—comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas.

-- Sí mama estoy bien, no, no me hice daño y como dijo Tom, no fue nada grave. – Lo último lo dijo con un leve dejo de cansancio.

-- Me alegro de saberlo mi bebe, ahora vístete que te vas a morir de frio! Además llegaran tarde a la escuela y no alcanzarás a maquillarte.—Con estas últimas palabras salió de la habitación.

Bill se dirigió lentamente a su habitación, sin dirigirle palabra laguna a Tom. ¿Qué había sido ese acercamiento que habían tenido en el baño? ¿Que hubiera pasado de no haber llegado Simone? Ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior… ¿Que era ese sentimiento? Seguía ensimismado en esos pensamientos, cuando Tom lo despertó de golpe.

-- ¿En que tanto piensas Bill? Se nos hace tarde!

--¿Qué hora es? --

-- Ya son las 7:40 A.M

--¡Mierda ya es tarde!—Bill olvido todo en lo que había pensado y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente. Luego corrió hacia el baño para maquillarse. Minutos después se encontraban ambos listos corriendo por la calle para no perder el autobús.  
Llegaron justo a tiempo. Al subirse, comenzaron al tiro los comentarios desagradables de algunos brabucones. Bill los ignoraba olímpicamente, mientras que Tom intentaba hacerlos callar mediante amenazas. Finalmente llegaron al final del bus y se sentaron junto a Andreas, su mejor amigo. El rubio los recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

--Hey chicos! ¿Cómo están?—Entonces se fijo en el labio de Bill-- ¿Qué te paso Bill?

--No es nada Andreas, solo un pequeño golpe—Bill le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas a el rubio. En poco tiempo mas llegaron al colegio, pasaron las primeras clases y por fin llego el recreo, el pequeño lapso de 15 min que tenían para respirar. Andreas se llevo a Bill a un rincón apartado del patio porque le tenía una "sorpresa". Tom se encontraba ligando con una de las chicas mas lindas del colegio, ya que en esos tiempos ya se las daba de "player".

---Oye Bill ¿Puedo ir a tu casa esta noche? --

-- Claro, tu sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, ¿A que se debe la pregunta? – Pregunto Bill entre asombrado y curioso

--Es que e conseguido algo que me gustaría mostrarte. Me costo mucho así que espero que lo disfrutes. Es algo que nunca has probado. – Esto último lo dijo con un dejo de picardía en la voz

-- Me muero de ganas por saber que es – Mentira. Bill se sentía curioso, pero hasta ahí nomas. Ese día amaneció vacio, como si todo sentimiento lo hubiera abandonado.

La tarde paso lenta, entre los insultos, las clases, tareas, maestros, etc. Nada con importancia. Bill había vuelto a casa junto con Andreas y Tom. Los tres se bajaron en la parada de autobús para seguir su camino a pie. Mientras Tom y Andreas hablaban animadamente, un poco rezagado iba un triste Bill. En realidad que ese día no tenia ganas de nada. Llegaron a su casa.

-- Mama! Puede quedarse Andreas a alojar?

-- Claro Bill, pero ¿donde dormirá?—Bill iba a responder cuando Tom dijo simplemente

--En mi cama, y yo dormiré con Bill. – Bill se quedo mudo del asombro, pero no discutió. Ellos no dormían juntos desde que tenían 7 años. Pronto se hizo de noche.  
En la habitación de los gemelos se encontraban Bill y Andreas. A Tom le habían echado dándole la escusa de que tenían que hacer algo "secreto". Tom se fue a ver televisión, no sin antes haber alegado. Por fin solos.

ANDREAS

Ya era bien de noche. Probablemente la madre de mis amigos se encuentra durmiendo. Todo estaba sucediendo justo como lo planee. Si Bill aceptaba lo que le ofrecería, se encontraría en tan mal estado que probablemente no rechazaría la confesión que tenia que hacerle. Y así una cosa llevaría a la otra y por fin podríamos estar juntos.  
Hace mucho tiempo que me había percatado de que estos sentimientos eran más que amistad. Cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas, se me revolvía el estomago y parecía no haber cosa mas maravillosa que esa.

--Andreas, ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme? – Pude notar un dejo de curiosidad e indiferencia en su voz. No me daría por vencido.

-- ¿Esta cerrada la puerta? Hiciste lo que te pedí?

--Si, cerré la puerta y me encargue de que Tom no viniera a vernos—Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no me quedo otra mas que confiar en el. Entonces pensé que ya era la hora, fui a mi mochila buscando el tan preciado paquete. Me tome todo el tiempo posible. Por fin lo encontré. Extraje un paquetito que contenía polvo blanco.

--Andreas… ¿Qué es eso?—Dijo Bill, aunque por su expresión se notaba que ya deducía lo que era.

--Esto, amigo mío, es heroína, la mejor droga del mundo. Si aspiras un poco de estos, te pones a volar en poco segundos. – Lo dije con tal emoción, que de haberme visto, seguro me estarían brillando los ojos. Bill respondió con cierta duda y en un susurro bajito

--No creo que sea muy buena idea…--

--Vamos Bill, la conseguí especialmente para ti!—Al parecer esto ultimo termino por convencerle, quien sabe que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza en ese momento.

--Esta bien, pero aun no creo que sea buena idea… -- Dicho esto le di un poco que deposite en su mano, y otro poco en la mía. Y entonces aspiro. Yo en cambio fingí aspirar el mío, pero en realidad lo lancé disimuladamente. Quería estar consiente de todo lo que pasaba a continuación. La reacción que la droga causo en Bill se noto al instante. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y una sonrisa despistada se dibujo en su rostro. Me pare, pero cuando el intento hacerlo, se derrumbo al instante,

--¡Bill!-- ¿Sea habría echo daño? Al parecer no, porque cuando llegue y lo agarre, comenzó a reírse. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-- Andreas… ¿Sabias que te vez muy lindo esta noche?--- Dicho esto paso su mano por mi rostro, que se puso rojo ante el contacto. Al parecer ya comenzaba a decir incoherencias, pero no importaba, aprovecharía la situación. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo acorte el espacio que había entre nosotros. Fue un beso dulce e intenso por ambos lados. Nada podía estropear este momento, excepto…

BILL

Acepte esa droga para poder olvidar los pensamientos que rondaban mi mente desde esa mañana, quería escapar de todo. Lo que sucedió después de haberla consumido no lo recuerdo. Solo recuerdo que estaba con Andreas, que me sentía volar, y hoy en la mañana me encontraba durmiendo con mi hermano, la persona por la cual comencé a tener estos extraños pensamientos.

TOM

Miraba la tele, sin ver. Toda mi mente se encontraba ocupada por el pensamiento de que estarían haciendo my hermano con Andreas. ¿Qué era tan secreto para que el no pudiera verlo? Después de todo nosotros éramos como el trío inseparable… Que ahora me dejaran de lado era inaceptable! Después de pensarlo detenidamente (no me demore ni 5 minutos) Decidí ir a ver que hacían. Pero iría en secreto para darles un sorpresita. Subí lentamente las escaleras para no hacer ningún ruido, deje la tele prendida, así pensarían que estaba abajo. Comencé a escuchar palabras, pero no entendí su significado. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta. Me pare en seco al escuchar el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo. Por el grito que mando Andrea son debió de ser nada grave. Lo que si me dejo helado fueron las siguientes palabras que escuche salir de la boca de mi hermano.

-- Andreas… ¿Sabias que te vez muy lindo esta noche?--- la puerta estaba entreabierta. Por la rendija pude observar la escena que me dejo ido. Bill agarraba a Andreas por el cuello, el cual se acerco lo suficiente para darle un beso. Sentí muchas sensaciones distintas al mismo tiempo. Al principio repulsión por ver a mi hermano besando a mi mejor amigo, luego unas ganas enormes de golpear a Andreas y decirle que Bill era de mi propiedad ¿Mi propiedad? ¡En que diablos estoy pensando! ¿Serán celos lo que siento? ¿Celos de que?  
Luego fije mi vista en el suelo y me percate de una bolsa con un contenido blanco. Al tiro llegue a la conclusión: Dogas. Mi hermano y Andreas estuvieron consumiendo drogas. No pude soportarlo un segundo más y penetre en la habitación.

--¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos?! – Y los separe bruscamente. Andreas me miraba entre sorprendido y asustado, mientras que Bill sonreía en todo momento con una cara de idiota. Sus orbes marrones se encontraban desorbitados.

--Andreas ¿como pudiste? – El rubio no hacia más que callar, yo aun no podía digerir lo que pasaba. Mis ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte aun no pasaban—Mejor vete a dormir, mi cama es la de la izquierda, mañana hablaremos—Me encontraba muy decepcionado con mi amigo, pero mas conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo pude permitir que algo así pasara? Andreas me obedeció sin rechistar. En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya se encontraba en pijama y acostado. Mientras tanto yo me ocuparía de Bill. Lentamente lo conduje al baño y le moje el rostro. Al menos despertó un poco, pero su sonrisa se borro al tiro y la reemplazo una pena total.

--Tom… Que paso? --- Estaba muy desorientado

--Nada Bill, tranquilo. Es hora de dormir

--Dormirás conmigo Tomi ¿cierto? No me dejaras ¿verdad? – Lo último lo dijo en un tono suplicante.

--Tranquilo Billy, nada va a pasar. Ahora vamos a dormir—Le ayude a ponerse su pijama para luego colocarme el mío. Cuando me dirigía hacia la cama, Bill ya se encontraba ahí acurrucado en un rincón. Me eche al lado suyo y con mis brazos rodee su cintura. Al principio se estremeció ante el contacto, pero luego se relajo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme. Se veía tan hermoso bañado por la luz de la luna… Oh no… parece que me estoy enamorando de mi propio hermano, ¡Mi hermano gemelo! Soy un maldito narcisista. Pero, pese a todo, me gustaba…

Lentamente acerque mi rostro al de él para fundir nuestros labios en un dulce beso… Él no opuso resistencia, por lo que deduje que le gustaba, pero también recordé que el no estaba del todo cuerdo así que me separe. Pero el siguió mirándome intensamente.

-- Tomi?

-- ¿Sí Bill?

-- Te quiero

-- Yo también Bill—"Yo te amo". Luego de estas palabras nuestros parpados se cerraron para dejar paso a un profundo sueño.


End file.
